comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Strange
Doctor Strange is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issues :Dr. Strange #2: 29 Jan 2020 :Doctor Strange: The End #1: 29 Jan 2020 Current Issue :Dr. Strange #3: 12 Feb 2020 Next Issue :Dr. Strange #4: 04 Mar 2020 Status A new monthly series starts December 2019. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Dr. Strange #3 Doctor Strange: The End #1 Dr. Strange #2 Dr. Strange #1 Doctor Strange Annual #1 Doctor Strange #20/410 Doctor Strange #19/409 Doctor Strange #18/408 Doctor Strange #17/407 Doctor Strange #16/406 Doctor Strange #15/405 Doctor Strange #14/404 Doctor Strange #13/403 Doctor Strange #12/402 Doctor Strange #11/401 Doctor Strange #10/400 Doctor Strange #9/399 Doctor Strange #8/398 Doctor Strange #7/397 Doctor Strange #6/396 Doctor Strange #5/395 Doctor Strange #4/394 Doctor Strange #3/393 Doctor Strange #2/392 Doctor Strange #1/391 Doctor Strange #390 Doctor Strange #389 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Marvel Masterworks: Doctor Strange, vol. 1' - Collects the Doctor Strange stories from Strange Tales #110-111 & 114-141. - *'Marvel Masterworks: Doctor Strange, vol. 2' - Collects the Doctor Strange stories from Strange Tales #142-168. - *'Marvel Masterworks: Doctor Strange, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #169-178, plus Avengers vol. 1 #61. - *'Marvel Masterworks: Doctor Strange, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 1 #180-183, plus Marvel Premiere #3-8, Incredible Hulk vol. 1 #126, Marvel Feature #1, & The Sub-Mariner #22. - *'Marvel Masterworks: Doctor Strange, vol. 5' - Collects vol. 2 #1-9, plus Marvel Premiere #9-14. - *'Marvel Masterworks: Doctor Strange, vol. 6' - Collects vol. 2 #10-22 & Annual #1, plus Tomb of Dracula #44. - *'Marvel Masterworks: Doctor Strange, vol. 7' - Collects vol. 2 #23-37, plus Chamber of Chills #3-4. - *'Marvel Masterworks: Doctor Strange, vol. 8' - Collects vol. 2 #38-46, plus Man-Thing #4 & What If? vol. 1 #18. - *'Marvel Masterworks: Doctor Strange, vol. 9' - Collects vol. 2 #47-57. - *'Doctor Strange: Into the Dark Dimension' - Collects vol. 2 #68-74. - *'Doctor Strange, vol. 1: The Way of the Weird' - Collects vol. 5 #1-5. "Every spell cast comes at a cost, but what happens when Strange falls behind on his tab? Find out as the good doctor wakes up somewhere very odd, nearly naked — with no spell books, no weapons and no memory of how he got there…or why all the monsters are chasing him! And as a new visitor to Strange’s Sanctum Sanctorum learns one wrong door can lead to oblivion, a magic circle of Strange’s friends and allies are about to face their greatest threat." - *'Doctor Strange, vol. 2: The Last Days of Magic' - Collects vol. 5 #6-10 & Doctor Strange: Last Days of Magic. "They have crossed the dimensions, purging them all of sorcery, one by one. Now the Empirikul have arrived in the Marvel Universe. And with Earth’s Master of the Mystic Arts weakened beyond measure, is there any chance of stopping them? The Sorcerer is no longer Supreme, and he will find himself at the mercy of the Imperator! With his magic destroyed, and his world on the brink of disaster, are there any more tricks left up Doctor Strange’s sleeves?" - *'Doctor Strange, vol. 3: Blood in the Æther' - Collects vol. 5 #11-16. "How did Stephen Strange become the Sorcerer Supreme — and how has he lost it all? In the present, Strange is on the brink of death, his magic nearly depleted. Sensing the Master of the Mystic Arts is at his weakest, his greatest foes will return from the shadows, ready to strike — starting with one of his oldest rivals, Baron Mordo! But as a parade of bad guys line up to take their shot, one of Strange’s newest enemies may be the deadliest of all." - *'Doctor Strange, vol. 4: Mr. Misery' - Collects vol. 5 #17-20 & Annual #1. "As magic faced its last days, Mr. Misery helped Doctor Strange defeat the Empirikul. But that doesn't make Misery a hero. Not one bit. Now the nightmarish creature is about to show Strange the full meaning of his name - and he'll do it by visiting pain and suffering on one of the Doc's closest allies! The Sorcerer Supreme won't stand for that -but to bring the thunder down on Misery, he needs a little help from Thor!" - *'Doctor Strange, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 5 #1-10 & Doctor Strange: Last Days of Magic. - *'Doctor Strange, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 5 #11-20 & Annual #1. - *'Doctor Strange by Donny Cates' - Collects vol. 6 #381-390, plus Doctor Strange: Damnation #1-4. - Omnibus Hardcovers *'Doctor Strange Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects Strange Tales #110-111 & 114-146, plus Amazing Spider-Man vol. 1 Annual #2. - *'Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 3 #1-40, plus Ghost Rider vol. 2 #12. - *'Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme Omnibus, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 3 #41-59 & Annual #2-3, plus Spider-Man/Doctor Strange: The Way to Dusty Death, Silver Surfer vol. 2 #67, Morbius: The Living Vampire vol. 1 #9, & Secret Defenders #1-11. - - (forthcoming, July 2018) Trade Paperbacks *'Essential Doctor Strange, vol. 1' - Collects the Doctor Strange stories from Strange Tales #110-111 & 114-168 (in B&W). - *'Essential Doctor Strange, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #169-178 & 180-183, plus Avengers vol. 1 #61, Marvel Premiere #3-10 & 12-14, Incredible Hulk vol. 1 #126, Marvel Feature #1, & The Sub-Mariner #22 (in B&W). - *'Essential Doctor Strange, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 2 #1-29 & Annual #1, plus Tomb of Dracula #44-45 (in B&W). - *'Essential Doctor Strange, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 2 #30-56, plus Chamber of Chills #4 & Man-Thing #4 (in B&W). - *'Doctor Strange Epic Collection, vol. 1: Master of the Mystic Arts' - Collects the Doctor Strange stories from Strange Tales vol. 1 #110-111 & 114-146, plus Amazing Spider-Man vol. 1 Annual #2. - *'Doctor Strange Epic Collection, vol. 3: A Separate Reality' - Collects vol. 1 #180-183 & vol. 2 #1-5, plus Sub-Mariner #22, Incredible Hulk vol. 1 #126, Marvel Feature #1, & Marvel Premiere #3-14. - *'Doctor Strange Epic Collection, vol. 8: Triumph and Torment' - Collects vol. 3 #1-13, plus Marvel Graphic Novel: Doctor Strange and Doctor Doom — Triumph and Torment - *'Doctor Strange Epic Collection, vol. 13: Afterlife' - Collects vol. 3 #76-90, plus Strange Tales #1 & Doctor Strange: What Is It That Disturbs You, Stephen? - *'Doctor Strange: Don't Pay the Ferryman' - Collects vol. 2 #75-81. - *'Doctor Strange: The Flight of Bones' - Collects vol. 4 #1-4, plus Mystic Hands of Doctor Strange #1. - *'Doctor Strange, vol. 1: The Way of the Weird' - Collects vol. 5 #1-5. - *'Doctor Strange, vol. 2: The Last Days of Magic' - Collects vol. 5 #6-10 & Doctor Strange: Last Days of Magic. - *'Doctor Strange, vol. 3: Blood in the Æther' - Collects vol. 5 #11-16. - *'Doctor Strange, vol. 4: Mr. Misery' - Collects vol. 5 #17-20 & Annual #1. - *'Doctor Strange, vol. 5: Secret Empire' - Collects vol. 5 #21-26. - *'Doctor Strange by Donny Cates, vol. 1: God of Magic' - Collects vol. 6 #381-385. - *'Doctor Strange by Donny Cates, vol. 2: City of Sin' - Collects vol. 6 #386-390. - *'Doctor Strange by Mark Waid, vol. 1: Across the Universe' - Collects vol. 7 #1-5. - *'Doctor Strange by Mark Waid, vol. 2: Remittance' - Collects vol. 7 #6-11. - *'Doctor Strange by Mark Waid, vol. 3: Herald' - Collects vol. 7 #12-17. - *'Doctor Strange by Mark Waid, vol. 4: The Choice' - Collects vol. 7 #18-20 & Annual #1. - *'Doctor Strange: Damnation Complete Collection' - Collects vol. 6 #386-389, plus Doctor Strange: Damnation #1-4, Damnation: Johnny Blaze—Ghost Rider #1, Iron Fist #78-80, & Ben Reilly: Scarlet Spider #15-17. - - Digital History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Volume 8 Writer: Mark Waid. Artist: Kev Walker. Covers: Phil Noto. Volume 7 Writer: Mark Waid. Artist/Covers: Jesús Saiz. Volume 5 Writer: Jason Aaron. Artist/Covers: Chris Bachalo. Publishing History * Volume 1: #169-183, 1968-1969 (continues from Strange Tales) * Volume 2: #1-81, 1974-1987 * Volume 3: #1-90, 1988-1996 (Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme) * Volume 4: #1-4, 1999 (The Flight of Bones; indicia states as vol. 2) * Volume 5: #1-26, 2015-2017 * Volume 6: #381-390, 2017-2018 * Volume 7: #1-20, 2018-2019 (Legacy #391-410) * Volume 8: #1-, 2019-present (Dr. Strange) Future Publication Dates :Dr. Strange #4: 04 Mar 2020 :Dr. Strange #5: 01 Apr 2020 News & Features Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero